


We’re Gonna Do Some Winter Things

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Dean and Deanna Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Dean is glad to have his family back together and Deanna wants to go play in the snow. So, he just wants to spend time with his family as much as possible.





	We’re Gonna Do Some Winter Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Dean and Deanna series. If you want to request something about them, I'm all ears for it!

“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It’s Christmas!!” Deanna said, throwing herself on top of your bed. You groaned and pushed your face into Dean’s neck, wanting a few more minutes of sleep. You had a busy day yesterday, getting everything ready with the presents, decorating the rest of the Bunker, playing with your daughter in the snow and staying up till almost one in the morning after you had to sneak Deanna’s presents to the tree, the ones that came from Santa.

Thankfully she didn’t wake up but you were exhausted now, knowing that your daughter wasn’t going to give up on waking you and Dean. You felt Dean shift and he maneuvered you to the side before sitting up, gathering his daughter in his arms.

“What day is it?” Dean asked in his deep morning voice and if Deanna wasn’t here right now, you would be doing something completely different.

“It’s Christmas, Daddy! Santa came! There are a lot of presents!” Deanna said loudly, making you want to roll over and push everyone out of bed so you could sleep. You’ve never been a morning person and even before moving back in the Bunker with Dean, Deanna had a hard time getting you up on Christmas morning to open the few presents you could buy her, along with one present from Santa. It took her quite some time to get you out of bed but now that you were staying with Sam and Dean, he knew how to get you out of bed easily.

“Oh, yeah, it’s Christmas.” Dean chuckled, the sleep leaving him quickly as he saw how excited his daughter was.

“Mommy won’t wake up. She doesn’t like to wake up in the morning.” Deanna confided in Dean.

“I can hear you.” You mumbled but they both ignored you.

“Hey, why don’t you go wake up your Uncle Sam and I’ll get mommy up,” Dean whispered, kissing her on the cheek. She nodded and got off the bed, running out of the room to go wake Sam up if he wasn’t up already. Dean smirked and looked over at you. You were on your stomach, your face buried in your pillow, your eyes closed and your mouth parted open.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to your neck, knowing exactly how to wake you up.

“This isn’t fair, Winchester.” You grumbled.

“Hey, you know Deanna will get water or something and splash it on you if you don’t wake up. So, I’m just trying to help out my daughter. I know this is better than water.” Dean whispered, moving his lips across your neck. You moaned softly when he began sucking lightly and you sighed, opening your eyes.

“There are those beautiful eyes,” Dean said with he pulled away.

“I hate you.” You said, pushing him away and sitting up.

“I know you do.” Dean chuckled, getting out of bed before putting on a shirt. You sighed and rubbed your eyes, watching him walk to the door.

“I’ll make sure there is a fresh cup of coffee for you when you get up,” Dean said with a wink, walking out of the room. You shook your head and yawned, knowing that you had to get up sooner or later before Deanna threw a fit. You sat in silence for about five minutes when you heard the little patter of feet come close to your room.

“Mommy! Everyone else is up!” Deanna said, popping her head in the door. When she saw you already sitting up, she smiled widely before running over to you and jumping onto the bed, making you chuckle.

“You’re just a ball of energy, aren’t you?” You said, bringing her in close to you.

“It’s Christmas mommy! It’s the bestest time of the year!” She exclaimed.

“And after opening presents, what did you want to do?’ You asked.

“Play in the snow, of course! Daddy and I found a frozen lake a few miles away and I thought we could go ice skating!” She suggested, excitement flowing out of her body.

“Oh, you did, did you? Alright, pumpkin, let’s go see what Santa brought you.” You stated, getting out of bed. You picked your little girl up and threw her over your shoulder. She laughed and held on as you walked down the hall, seeing a fresh cup of coffee on one of the library tables. You grabbed it while holding your daughter’s legs and took a sip, glad to have the bitter taste of coffee wake you up.

You marched into the living room and saw Sam and Dean sitting down on one of the couches.

“Hey, look who is finally up,” Sam said with a playful wink. He was already dressed since you figured he went on a run in the freezing cold. Dean was sipping his coffee and you handed your cup to him so you could put your daughter down. When she was on her feet, she ran to the tree and sat down on the floor, eager to open presents.

You walked to Dean and sat down next to him, curling into his side while sipping your coffee. If you weren’t hunters, this would be a perfect day for a perfect life.

“What did Santa give you?” You asked as she grabbed a box that has the words ‘from Santa’ written on them. Deanna opened the box, throwing wrapping paper everywhere and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What?” Dean asked.

“She is so your daughter.” You said with a shake of your head. Deanna squealed in happiness when she pulled out a doll set she’s been wanting for a while.

“I knew Santa got my letter! I’ve always wanted this!” Deanna said with a smile, hugging the doll box to her chest.

“I’m glad you got it, pumpkin.” You said with a smile. You spent more of your money on her presents, not wanting to use the credit cards Dean had acquired over the years since you wanted this to be  _your_ money and not some stolen kind. When you found the Men of Letters Bunker, they had a ton of accounts opened with tons of money so you never had to worry about paying the bills for this Bunker. They had money for centuries to come.

The rest of the morning was spent opening presents and it was a fun time. The living room looked like a mess, naturally and Deanna’s presents were scattered throughout the room.

“Alright, Deanna, why don’t you go to your room and get dressed so we can go play in the snow while we clean up here.” You suggested to your daughter. She nodded and picked up her presents and carried what she could to her room.

You got up from the warmth of Dean and started to clean up. Sam got up and left the living room, only to come back with a garbage back to put the wrapping paper and boxes in. You and the Winchesters worked well together, cleaning the room in five minutes before you took your empty coffee cup to the kitchen.

“Alright, better go get dressed before Deanna forces you into clothes.” You said with a smile, seeing the brothers nod and leave your line of view. Once everyone was all bundled up, you grabbed yours and Deanna’s skates before you walked outside. There was no way Dean was going to be able to drive to the lake given how much snow there was on the ground.

So, you all decided to walk to the lake, having a few friendly games of a snowball fight along the way. When you got to the lake, Deanna was practically bouncing with joy.

“Now, sweetheart, ice skating isn’t easy and if you fall down, don’t give up. You just get right back up and try again. I’ll be right there with you to help you along.” Dean said, taking her skates and helping her put them on since her jacket was tight and prevented her from reaching her toes.

“I know, Daddy,” Deanna said with an eyeroll. You chuckled and knew Dean was in for a surprise. Before you lived with them, you always took Deanna out ice skating so you knew she knew how to skate. Dean, on the other hand, didn’t know that but he would soon enough.

“Alright, I know. Now, wait for me and then we can go out together.” Dean said, turning away from her and putting on his own skates. You and Sam watched as Deanna didn’t wait for her father. Instead, she took off, skating on the ice like a pro, or at least as well as a seven-year-old could do. Dean heard you and Sam chuckling and he looked up to see his daughter skating around the ice.

“What the…?” Dean muttered, standing up.

“I always took her ice skating before we moved in with you.” You confessed, making Dean glared playfully at you.

“Great, make me look like a fool, thanks.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, babe, I needed to see the look on your face.” You giggled. You and Sam both put on your skates and you were used to the skates, gliding easily on the ice but Dean and Sam, since they barely skated, they had some trouble keeping their balances.

Dean was wobbly, trying to keep his 6’1 frame from falling on his ass when he felt someone grab his hand. He looked over to see his daughter holding his hand.

“It’s okay, Daddy, I won’t let you fall.” She said, helping him skate.


End file.
